


cbw teams

by hagridsboots



Series: Wrestling [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Wrestling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556668





	1. Canadian Queens

****

**Samara Weaving is** **Eliza "Golden Hart" Hart**

 **Calgary** **Alberta, Canada, 5"5**

****

****

**Elizabeth Debicki is Ashley Lam**

**Cape Breton, Nova Scotia, Canada, 6"3**

****

****

**Fernanda Ly is Jenna Chan**

**Victoria, Canada, 5"8**


	2. A Família

****

**Alycia Debnam-Carey is Kennedy Willard**

**Alice Springs, Australia, 5"5**

****

****

**Luanna Perez is Rome Addams**

**Lima, Peru, 5"11**

****

****

**Ana De Armas is Rose Diaz**

**Trinidad, Cuba, 5"6**

****

****

**Alicia Vikander is Violet Karlsson**

**Santos, Brazil, 5"6**

****

****

**Charli XCX is Ashley Miracle**

**Oxford, England, 5"3**

****


	3. Quinntastic

****

**Doja Cat is Narcissa Quinn**

**Los Angeles, California, 5"3**

****

****

**Rico Nasty is Marissa Quinn**

**Los Angeles, California, 5"3**

****


	4. Singles

****

**Barbara Palvin is Allie Cole**

**Lancaster,** **Pennsylvania, 5"9**

****

****

**Sky Ferreira is Nova**

**Las Vegas, Nevada, 5"6**

****

**Adriana Lima is Zatanna**

**Salvador, Brazil, 5"10**

**Sara Sampaio is Rora Afonso**

**Porto, Portugal, 5"8**

****

****

**Nina Agdal is Asta Jepsen**

**Randers, Denmark, 5"9**

****


	5. The Naughty Empire

****

**Fei Fei Sun is Yun Li**

**Weifang, China, 5"11**

****

****

**Liu Wen is Dea Khang**

**Yongzhou, China, 5"10**

****

****

**Ming Xi is Jia Yang**

**Shanghai, China, 5"10**

****


End file.
